


Steve's First Autumn in the 21st Century

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Haloween costumes cause Steve feels, Holidays, Man Out of Time, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve loves Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: After making it through his first Halloween in the 21st century, Steve starts to prepare for Thanksgiving. Only something's wrong. It appears that Thanksgiving has been cancelled because everyone is getting ready for Christmas already. In retrospect, Clint might not have been the wisest choice to rant to about it.





	Steve's First Autumn in the 21st Century

Steve Rogers awoke from the ice in the Summer. Which means he was done saving the world _again_ well before Autumn. 

Halloween came and went. Steve handed out candy to any kids that came to his apartment. He saw a lot of little Captain Americas, Iron Mans and Thors, several Hulks and even an ‘arrow guy’ (he took a photo for Clint). A group of young boys came dressed as the Howling Commandos and Steve actually teared up. The youngest of the group was dressed as Bucky and he tripped over his too-large toy rifle when he took a step back as Steve opened the door. The boy smiled and said 'Thanks, pal' when Steve stopped him from falling. Steve gave the kid a whole bag of fun sized candies and then leaned against his door and cried silently for a few minutes after the boys left. 

He wasn’t sure what to do with his jack-o-lantern afterwards. When he was a kid, his mom would turn it into a pie for Thanksgiving. Mrs Barnes turned hers into soup and later, when their mothers were both gone, Bucky would make a small pie and a small amount of soup, just enough for them to share and be satisfied. Steve was never very good in the kitchen though. 

He hadn’t worked up the nerve to see Peggy yet, but they did talk on the phone. She told him to try making the pie and if he ruined it to just throw it out and not worry about it. It wasn’t like the old days where he couldn’t dare to waste any food. He could afford a simple culinary experiment and it wasn’t like he didn’t already have the pumpkin. She told him that they even had ready made pie crusts now. 

So Steve set out to buy a crust and the other ingredients he would need. Only, something was wrong. Christmas decorations were already up and everyone was talking about ‘getting into the holiday season’. 

He was horrified, thinking that they had canceled Thanksgiving while he was in the ice. 

After ranting about it on the phone to Clint for nearly half an hour, the archer interrupted to let him know that Thanksgiving was still a holiday, in fact, Clint was pretty sure it was more official now than when Steve had gone into the ice. It was just that most people started getting ready for Christmas early. They still celebrated Thanksgiving. It just wasn’t as big a deal as Halloween and Christmas, so it tended to get overlooked by the major stores. 

Steve still hasn’t gotten over it. 

Clint always calls him the morning after Halloween, while his kids are still crashed out from trick or treating the night before, to leave a Christmas carol on his voicemail. Sometimes, Natasha is singing with him. 

When Bucky comes back, Steve recruits him to make dozens of pumpkin pies (and even some pecan) and leaves them at his fellow Avenger’s front porch the night after Halloween. 

One year, Clint retaliates by having a Christmas tree and wreath delivered to their apartment the next day. Steve and Bucky leave a live Turkey in Clint’s yard the next year, along with the pies.

Laura Barton finds it all amusing as hell and loves the pies, so she allows it to continue.


End file.
